


Visiting

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a PPMB challenge: Daria and Jane where you live! (It's about Boone, NC, even though I don't live there anymore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

Daria looked at the billboard in front of her. "They're not proud of their football team or anything, are they?"

Jane glanced up. "Yeah... They won 3 straight national championships and defeated Michigan." She shrugged when Daria looked at her strangely. "What? I Googled."

The other people standing at the bus stop, mostly students, crowded around them suddenly as a bus could be seen in the distance with the phrase "Black Route" in lights. As it pulled closer, Daria saw more advertisements on it for the university's sports teams, as well as a local radio station, and a sign saying the bus ran on biodiesel. The doors opened and the girls held back for a moment to allow people off the bus before they climbed the steps and sat down near the front. "It's nice the bus is free, though," Jane said.

Daria murmurred her agreement and watched the people who loaded onto the bus. There was a pretty good balance between the sorority/fratenity set of students, the nerdy students, and hippies who she couldn't tell if they were students or not. Nearly everyone was wearing something black and gold, though, making Daria feel very out of place in her green jacket. She could slide it off and fit in well enough, but the air was pretty cold, despite it being not too long after lunch or even winter yet. Jane seemed to concur as she rolled down her sleeves. "Jeez, it wasn't this cold in Boston."

"Boone's weather is a lot closer to that of Alaska than any of the rest of North Carolina." Jane raised an eyebrow. "What? I Googled, too."

Having read the signs on the bus already, and thankfully driven past the area the previous night, Daria knew to pull the cord suspended along the bus wall to request a stop, and did so. She and Jane got off and walked up a small hill where there was an already full parking lot. "Okay. So, do you want to hit Horn in the West first, or the farmer's market?" Daria said as she grabbed a pamphlet off the ground with a map.

"Farmer's Market. I hear the goat cheese places give free samples."

"You've become so cultured in Boston."

"Hey! I used to think goat cheese was cheese you could buy to feed to your goats."

"Help me remember that we need to get back to the bus stop by 3:30 or else we'll never make the drag queen contest."

Jane looked around and smiled. "I wonder if Tom realizes that Elsie paid for all of his friends to come to see him dance to Madonna while wearing 4 inch heels."

"I'll make sure to let him know, just in case. At least now we know why it didn't work out with him for either of us."

Jane nodded solemnly. "Yeah. You don't own any heels, and none of mine would fit him. Hey, look, they've got a used bookstore here where you can fill up a bag of books for a dollar!"

Daria glanced at the slightly ramshackle building that housed the books and saw several on the first glance that were worth that price alone. "I guess the rich old people in Blowing Rock donate their books here." She grabbed a leather bound version of a rare Sherlock Holmes novel. "I think I could come to enjoy this place, Jane."

Jane laughed. "Until you get in a fight with another hippie."

"He yelled at me for eating a chicken sandwich. I can be persuaded to do a lot of things in the face of logic-"

"Like getting your belly button pierced as a birthday gift to me?"

Ignoring Jane, Daria continued. "But I will not become a vegan. I like meat. And for as much as it's horrible that the animals are treated the way they are, the ones I eat were bred for death." She smirked. "Tasty, tasty death."


End file.
